


extra credit

by ripforurgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: (shes 18 and hes 25), Age Difference, Burping, Cunnilingus, Eproctophilia, F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting, Oral Sex, eructophilia, male farts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripforurgirl/pseuds/ripforurgirl
Summary: A college freshman thinks she can seduce her assistant professor for a good grade, but he has something very different in mind.





	extra credit

“Pencils down. Turn in your test and answer sheet together,” the professor called out. Mia shot up her head to the front of the room like a deer in headlights. What the fuck? There was no way it had already been an hour and a half - she hadn’t even gotten a third of the way through the final. She scribbled a series of ‘C’s for all the questions she’d missed before dazedly staring at the sheet in front of her, letting other students shuffle past her out of the lecture hall.

The petite girl’s mind raced with thoughts about this stupid, stupid college. Mia had been the best in her high school at volleyball, and got a ridiculous amount of money to play for her state’s top university. Her popularity transferred well to secondary school, but so did her lack of ambition in classes. She was just barely able to pass with most of them, but there was no way in hell the young athlete didn’t just fail her Intro to Biology course.

“Excuse me. Miss?” Mia’s head shot up yet again to the attention of her professor, who had grabbed her things and was clearly waiting on Mia to leave. “This is my last class today...I’d like to leave, if that’s permissible to you.”

Apparently the freshman had spaced out long enough for everyone to have left. “Yeah,” she grumbled dismissively. She plodded up to the professor, who snatched the papers out of Mia’s hand. As she walked out of the classroom, Mia could hear her ruffle through the papers and say something akin to “oh, Christ”.

Well, she was definitely fucking done for, then. She was already on thin ice for doing the bare minimum to pass her first semester - the worst would probably be yet to come now. She worriedly raked her hands through her wavy chestnut locks before turning around to grab her things.

Suddenly, Mia’s gaze locked onto the only other person in the room. Most in the class had ignored the student professor all semester. After all, he was only shadowing the class as a part of his training (why the fuck would anyone want to be a science professor?), and although he was only in his early twenties, he was nowhere near as conventionally attractive as the athletes Mia could rope into bed.

Professor...Montblanc? Montenegro? Whatever. He wore half-rimmed glasses and constantly wore button-ups that did nothing to hide his chubby figure, the lower buttons always pressed tight against his moderate beer belly. Basically, your average nerd. And although there was no real reason for her to notice, he also happened to fill out his dress slacks nicely and had soft, brown hair that didn’t exactly take away from his appearance…

Despite any clearly intrusive and unbecoming thoughts Mia had about him, one thing was for sure: she was clearly one of the most attractive girls in the massive intro course. And that meant that such a plain-looking guy like him would do anything to get with her.

Now that she realized what an easy ticket he was for her to not flunk out, Mia shifted into game mode. After grabbing her bag, she fixed her appearance a little - adjusting her push-up bra, raising the waistband of her skirt a tad - and stalked over to the professor’s desk. Taking a deep breath in, she put on her best “hot for you” voice - “Hiya, professor.”

Fiddling with something in the lower drawers, he actually didn’t notice her right away. Instead, she waited a few moments before he turned his head up, readjusting his frames on his head. “...uh, hi.” Like the main professor, it looked like he was getting ready to leave, too, and possibly didn’t have time for whatever the 19-year-old had to offer.

Mia, however, conspicuously leaned into the desk, and pursed her lips. “Mr. Montreal, listen,” she began, “I know it’s a little obvious that I’ve been falling behind a little in this class, hm?”

“It’s _Montgomery,_” he furrowed an eyebrow at her mistake, “and...yeah. I think you’ve missed more classes than anyone else. She stopped calling your name at attendance a while ago.”

“It’s Mia,” she peered down at his nameplate, which she somehow never saw before. Seymour. Jesus, even his name was dorky. “Mr. Seymour...I wanted to ask if there were any extra credit opportunities you could give me.”

She pushed into Seymour’s desk again, which got his eyebrow to furrow again. “That was the final. The course is over,” he said blankly. Mildly exasperated, he ran a hand through his hair.

_Time for the sinker_, Mia thought. She suddenly ran her lacquered fingers over his other hand, which was sitting on the desk, and plead, “But Mr. Seymour...I’ll do anything.”

For the first time (presumably for the entire course), Seymour gave Mia a look up and down. To her, it seemed like he was finally getting the picture - a chance with her. An idea definitely lit up inside his head, and he tentatively stroked a thumb over her’s. “OK.”

Fuck yeah, she wasn’t gonna fail this course after all. The corners of her lip-glossed mouth curled up, thinking about how easy this was going to be. Was he nervous? He seemed nervous. He’d probably cum after she laid one finger on his dick. Mia watched her spectacled lover walk back over after locking the door and dimming the lights of the lecture hall.

Not letting a second go to waste, she began to lead his ass onto a desk, pressing their bodies close together. Seymour’s eyes were already lidded with arousal, and Mia leaned in for a French kiss. However, he suddenly placed his hands on her arms and ordered, “No. Get on the floor.”

Her eyes fluttered open at this sudden dominance the professor showed. Mia expected a flustered quickshot for a sex partner - she thought she’d be the one calling the shots here. Well...as long as he gave her what she wanted at the end, she wouldn’t have a problem with it.

After all, maybe Seymour just wanted to have her in the missionary position. Letting her watch him thrust into her, soft locks bouncing above his flushed face...letting those big, thick arms of his wrap around her waist...maybe Seymour would lean in to kiss her at the end-

The student didn’t notice that he was already on top of her. But instead of placing himself in between her legs, Seymour was straddling her chest, not putting his full weight on her yet. However, his clothed...junk, was quite close to her face. Though she wouldn’t admit it, it wasn’t exactly unpleasant for her. She’d been with plenty of hot, sweaty athletic dudes before, and the dizzyingly powerful smell of testosterone was actually beginning to grow on her.

Additionally, Mia recognized that Seymour’s dick was forming a bulge in his slacks. She could hear how heavy with arousal his breathing was getting, and so she started to undo his pants for the blowjob he was presumably expecting. However, the freshman stopped when Seymour inched his hips forward, even closer to her face.

“Mia...you remember the unit we did on pheromones, correct?” Seymour’s voice was low and husky - surprisingly sexy. Shit. Mia didn’t even absorb what he was saying, mind clouded by arousal and the physical manifestation it was making between her own legs. Instead of answering, she let out a small, half-assed moan.

“Smell and arousal go hand-in-hand, don’t they?” he breathed, and reached down to plant a hand in her hair. Mia leaned into his gentle touch before it suddenly turned not-as-gentle, and he rather suddenly moved her head so her nose was pressed right under his balls.

_Brrrrrrrffffttt!_

Seymour threw his head back a little and bit his lip at the relief. Mia made a noise of surprise, mostly muffled by his crotch covering her mouth. With no way to escape as he held her head in place, the smell of rotten eggs made her dizzy. “Shit,” Seymour hissed through his teeth.

_Bbbbbblllllllllllorpt._

“Hah…” Seymour chuckled a little, “I gotta hold these in all class, you know…” He let go of her head and lifted his hips, re-adjusting himself. Mia took in air with a breathy whimper, coming from a mix of disgust and an embarrassing pool of heat growing in her groin. Even though her face wasn’t pressed dead against his crotch anymore, the thick scent of his gas hung around her in a haze.

Mia really did look, and feel, pathetic like this. Here she was more or less expecting to sweep the nerdy assistant professor off his feet, but instead her hands were lying limp next to her head while he just fucking farted on her face. And dear God...she wasn’t actually _liking_ this, was she?

“God, I can’t think of a girl that would want to do this with me, let alone such a popular girl,” Seymour teased, adjusting himself so his clothed asshole was right on her nose - Mia could only let out a muffled whine in response to the position and the humiliating statement. “You really need a good grade, though, don’t you?”

_Ppppblllllllprt._

_Brrrrrrapt._

_“Oh, Mia…”_ Seymour moaned in pleasure, steadily grinding his hips against her face. Mia laid her hands on his hips, and dug her fingers into his ass. Whether she liked it or not, Seymour’s disgusting farts were clouding her mind and making her embarrassingly wet.

_Bllllllrrrrrmpt._

_Fffrrrrrrrrrrrpt!_

_Brrfffft-tttt!_

“Oh, _fuck_,” He moaned, more or less slowly humping the petite girl’s face now. Whatever stimulation he got from this, combined with the relief of letting out the gross gas, left a pre-cum stain on the head of his dick.

_Pppppppbbbbbrt._

_Bbbbbloooooorpt._

Mia seemed to have a preference for the student professor’s bubblier farts, and he could feel her moving under him. Pitifully, she rubbed her thighs together to get any kind of stimulation to her own growing arousal.

Seymour took notice of this, stopping the rock of his hips to lift himself off her once again. The young, athletic beauty’s face red from humiliation and arousal, his face was similarly flush from exertion. When her eyes finally came to meet his, his voice was breathy and full of lust, “You - _hah_ \- want a turn, princess?”

Again, Mia seemed too dazed by horniness to respond. Seymour took this as a yes, and turned around on her chest, leaving his ass flush to her collarbone as opposed to his groin. All of the athletes she’d been with had hard, flat asses, and so she was all but mesmerized by Seymour’s shapely ass. God, at this point her panties had to be completely soaked through - Seymour was driving her crazy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by said panties being tugged down from their place on her hips. Seymour had bent over her - her petite size meant he could do this and still keep his ass close to her - and flipped up her skirt. “My farts really turned you on, huh?” Even feeling his breath on her pussy was making her situation worse.

“_Seymour…_” she pleaded. It was the first time she could talk since they started, though she was cut off again, feeling her eyes roll back in her head as she felt Seymour’s tongue roll across her pussy.

Yet again, she was struggling to hold back any sort of noise as Seymour buried his tongue into her slit. It was amazing that this dorky, chubby dude had managed to put her in the throes of bliss. Without thinking, she reached up her hands again to get a handful of her lover’s ass.

_Bbbbbbbllllorrrrp!_

Well, if she didn’t have a fart fetish before, she definitely did now. The smell made her head spin just as hard as the oral she was receiving, and Seymour definitely noticed. “_Ah_ \- you just really can’t get - _hah_ \- enough of it…” he raised his head up to speak momentarily.

“Well, maybe you’ll like this too…” Without warning, Seymour started kissing and sucking on the top of Mia’s pussy, and people outside of the lecture hall definitely heard her scream as she bucked her hips up into his mouth.

“_Seymour! Seymour!!_” Only a few more moments passed of Mia moaning the nerd’s name before Mia was nearing her climax, as he relentlessly serviced her clit. Her noises were getting more desperate, and he could see her muscles about to tense up. However, at the very last second, he pulled his mouth away.

_BUUUAROP!_

The hot air from hitting her clit was just enough to send her over the edge. Seymour stood up and let Mia ride out probably the most intense orgasm she’d ever have, from someone burping on her pussy.  
When she finally came to, Seymour was, once again, getting his things together so he could leave the now foul-smelling lecture hall. “It’s a good thing we’re going on winter break; it really reeks in here, whew,” he nonchalantly remarked.

Mia, sitting up for the first time after their hour-long…session, asked dazedly, “Seymour...gimme your number...please…”

He leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips - even though her face more or less smelled like him now. “See you next semester, princess.” 


End file.
